Alternate Ending
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: This is a one shot alternate ending for the movie. What if the movie had ended a little differently?


After Carrie White had murdered her mother, Margaret, she had gotten out of the house before it had collapsed. Carrie still did love her mother, no matter how evil she was, no matter how she abused her, or made her feel horrible. She was still her mother. Carrie had just had one of the worst nights of her life. The people had laughed at her, tricked her again. She felt like, at this point, she could trust no one. Her mother tried to kill her, and the students had pulled a terrible prank on her.

Why did no one like her? Was she that hideous? That much of a troll? As she walked down the street, in her light blue nightgown and bare feet, she started to cry. Cry because she didn't have a friend in the world, and cry because she felt guilty about the murders. Granted, they all deserved to be punished, but did they really deserve to die such gruesome deaths? Carrie's back was in throbbing pain over the stab wound from her mother. After walking for a few minutes, she heard a familiar voice.

"Carrie? Carrie, is that you?"

Carrie looked up and saw none other than Sue Snell coming towards her. What did she want? She would bet money she didn't have that Sue was behind the prank. Curly-haired bitch.

"Carrie, what happened? Where's Tommy?"

Carrie looked at Sue and suddenly, back handed her across the face, sending her to the ground. She was shaking with rage. The same rage she had felt earlier after the prank had been pulled.

"You think this is funny? Setting me up with your boyfriend, rigging the ballots so that we would become King and Queen, while a bucket of blood spilled on top of me in front of the whole school? Why? What did I ever do to cause everyone to hate me so much?"

Sue stood up, rubbing her stinging cheek. For a small girl, Carrie White sure was strong.

"Carrie, I-I swear I had nothing to do with it. I felt bad about what we did when you got your period, and I thought if Tommy took you to the prom to show you a good time, it would make up for it. I didn't know that you were being set up. Neither did Tommy. He never would have done something like that. We're not all bad, Carrie! Chris Hargenson and Billy Nolan were behind the prank. I saw them underneath the stage, getting ready to pull the rope that held the bucket, and tried to tell Miss Collins, but she didn't believe me. She threw me out. I didn't intend for any of this to happen, okay? And I'm sorry."

Carrie believed her. The way Sue's voice shook as she spoke showed her that she was telling the truth. Now she had some bad news for Sue, and it would be her turn to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Sue. I-I left him."

Sue looked confused.

"The bucket fell and hit Tommy, knocking him out, and I went crazy and killed almost everyone. I set the gym on fire. Tommy probably died in the fire. I'm sorry, Sue. So very sorry."

Sue's eyes were watery now. She didn't blame Carrie. She blamed herself. Because of her, a bunch of people were dead. Because of her, Carrie was humiliated yet again.

"How- how did you-"

"Telekenisis. I don't know if you believe in it or not but it's real. I have it. Something inside me snapped after the prank. I killed Chris and Billy, too. I'm sorry."

"Oh, my God, Carrie."

"When I got home, my mother tried to kill me, and-"

Carrie suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Carrie?"

Sue knelt down next to her, and saw the knife wound in Carrie's back.

"Oh, shit! Carrie, we need to get you to the hospital."

Carrie shook her head no. She didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Carrie, this could get infected!"

"I don't care! Sue, listen to me. I- I appreciate what you tried to do, and I'm very sorry."

"Carrie-"

Carrie made a choking noise, and then she was gone. Sue shook her head, wild eyed.

"Carrie? Carrie, please, wake up! Please!"

But it was too late. Carrie was gone. Sue burst into tears. Everything had gone wrong. Everything. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Sue knew that this entire experience would haunt her for the rest of her life.

THE END


End file.
